


Stories of the Second Self: Funny, Funny Bird

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [170]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Rachel and Howie, both Fae but not of the same caste, lived together prior to Alter Idem. Then, Howie adopts a parrot from a friend of his and brings it home, much to Rachel's consternation. Howie also has a great prank idea for what to teach the bird to say.
Series: Alter Idem [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Funny, Funny Bird

"Howie, no!" Rachel was less than thrilled about Howie's latest choice.

She and Howie had been living together since before Alter Idem, and as- maybe fate would have it they both became Fae. Howie was considered a Luc Fae with his short slight stature and three-point antlers, whereas Rachel grew taller and heavier while sporting five-point antlers placing her in the Cernunnos Fae caste.

The fact that she lived with a Fae below her caste led to no small amount of scorn among other Fae in Silverton, Cincinnati. Howie still worked at the mechanics shop and still hung out with his pre-Alter Item friends, which Rachel accepted for the most part.

"Hey," Howie said, holding the parrot perched on his hand. "It's not like I spent a lot of money for her. Sal just gave it to me. Said he was getting on in years and couldn't take care of her."

"Couldn't get a dog or a cat," Rachel admonished, "Had to be a bird. And what are you going to do to take care of it? Don't they need a lot of attention? Do you know how to take care of a parrot?"

"Got Sal on my phone contacts list," Howie answered, turning his attention to the parrot. "He's willing to give me any advice I need provided I call him on reasonable hours. As to what I'm going to do? I think I'll teach her to say that she's not a parrot, but had been turned into one by a spell. People will probably believe it now, and it'll be funny as hell."

"God," Rachel scoffed, and shook her head to herself before throwing up her hands. "Okay, but you're cleaning up after it."

"Fair enough," Howie chimed, and added before Rachel left the room. "Thanks babe."


End file.
